


One Team

by ItsMadness97



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Asgard (Marvel), Avenger Loki (Marvel), Could Be Canon, Drabble, F/M, Feels, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Reunions, Romance, Short One Shot, Thor: The Dark World, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMadness97/pseuds/ItsMadness97
Summary: It was as though the last few years had never passed. Because the moment they locked eyes during the fight, they immediately fell into step beside each other on the terrance, forming a wordless agreement to fight as they always had.One team.





	One Team

The dark elves had invaded Asgard. Columns of the palace fell in heeps of dust and grime. Blood of her enemies tainted her sword and skin, and her joints were becoming exhausted from the continuous battle. They kept fighting anyways. Side by side.

It was as though the last few years had never passed. As though he didn't fall from the bifrost and into the void, try to ensalve midgard for reasons she still didn't understand, and then brought back here to Asgard only to be sentenced to a life-long emprisonment in which she wasn't allowed to see him. Because the moment they locked eyes during the fight, they immediately fell into step beside each other on the terrance. And thus forming a wordless agreement to fight as they always had. _One team._

One _lethal_ team it should be noted. Loki and Sigyn together had always been a force to be reckoned with. And despite the years that had passed between them, their touch had not wanned, and that much could be shown in the number of bodies left in their wake.

Distracted by a sudden attack at her side, Sigyn recoiled, stepping backwards to recover. Lifting her hands from her side, she rebounded. But before she could reach the dark elf that attacked her, Loki already sweeped in, stealth and quick, slitting the creatures throat in one swift motion with his dagger.

The elf fell onto ground with a loud thump that echoed through the cavernous halls, leaving an uncanny silence in its wake now that the turmoil had settled. She allowed herself a deep breath, preparing herself for the confrontation that was bound to pursue between her and former lover. She glanced at him from under her eyelashes as he magically concealed his daggers.

"I could have managed," she told him.

"Yes." His eyes flickered towards hers, and for a moment her breath caught in her throat. "But you didn't need to."

Silence erupted the next few moments, neither of them knowing what to say to the other. Sigyn looked at him with so many unanswered questions briming upon her lips, yet she was unable to voice any of them. Loki shared eye contact with her as a mixture of sadness and regret swept over his gaze. The fact that those were the first words they had spoken to each other in _years_ was not lost on either on them. His expression fell slightly more, and he went to walk closer to her as she eagerly anticipated his voice.

"Sigyn–"

She never got to hear him finish because they were interupted from a loud voice booming from down the hall.

"LOKI!"

Both of their heads snapped up to meet it's owner: Thor, unsurprisingly; his deep voice was easily identifiable.

"I'm afraid I have overdone my stay," Loki told her, a flicker of regret in his eyes as obligation tore him away.

Sigyn's face fell with disappointment. She knew obviously there was a war to be fought, but she couldn't help but hope that she would at least get a few more moments with him. They had barely passed a few words.

Despite his obvious dismisal as he turned his back to her, she followed him anyways. Around the corner they walked, finding Thor occupied holding a door from being pushed open to which Loki immediately went into action aiding his brother.

"Brother," Thor grunts as the door moved forward a few inches but then recoiled back. "Protect Jane. I will fight them off."

"We can easily fight them off together," Loki said, pressing his back against the door.

"There are too many. There's no guarentee we could stop them from reaching her."

"You couldn't freeze the door?" Sigyn asked as she approached the two brothers.

Both brothers look to her quizically and she kept her gaze firmly on Loki.

"The casket of winters can yield a very strong barrier from what I understand, given the right conductor."

Loki expression flickered in understanding then shock. "You know?" he asks, slightly surprised.

From around the corner from whence they came, a stray dark elf began running directly towards them, and Sigyn prepared herself to fight.

"Of course, I know," she said, ducking down as the elf threw a punch, then drawing up her leg and kicking him down to the ground with ease.

"Then why would you trust me not to kill you?" he asked, unable to tear his eyes away from her through the entire thing.

Loki continued to watch her as she went up to the elf she pushed onto the ground and stabbed him through the heart with her sword. The visual of this graceful yet powerful woman sent a shiver down Loki's spine. It seems much like their touch, his attraction to her had not wanned either.

She then pulled out the sword in a clean sweep, glancing at Loki after as he stared back in awe.

"You really don't understand do you?" she asked with her eyes looking to him in the strangest of ways.

Loki stared back, half-expecting further explanation from her. Instead all she did was gesture towards the door, urging him to do as she suggested.

Loki sighed under his breath, "Apparently not."

Pressing his hands together, he turned and faced the door. When he pulled them apart, the glowing casket appeared between them. He didn't even have to look at his skin to know it was transforming. He could feel the conversion to his natural form engulfing him like an infection, spreading throughout his entire body.

Without wasting anytime, he enveloped the door with ice and did not stop until he had encompassed the entire door frame. "That will not hold them for long," he commented with a wave of his hands, making the casket disappear back into his magic pocket. The infection began to retract, beginning at his fingertips which he began stretching out. "I suggest we execute this plan of yours, brother."

Sigyn grabbed his fingers then, looking at him with unspoken words dancing behind her eyes as the infection slowly dissapiated from his face. What did she see when she looked upon his true face, he wondered. Was is disgust? Sadness? Pity?

Her face matched none of those expressions however. Instead she gave a barely there smile and took his hand. "Come on."

Loki really did _not_ understand, indeed. But what Loki did know, was that he was still madly in love with this girl. And if he played his cards right, he might go as far as to marry her when this chaos was all over.

_What a sentimental fool he had become._


End file.
